User talk:Colourful Walker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:35522#13|What are you looking forward to in Season 6? What do you want to see? page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greater good (talk) 20:16, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I apologize, but your profile image was too spoilerific, I had to remove it. I mean, what if in Season 2 someone posted a fanart image of Tywin shot dead on the privy?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:32, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Summary, please If you're going to delete my edits, at least do me the courtesy of providing an explanation of why you feel it needed to be removed. I don't like being punked. The edit in question was on this page at the bottom of the Season 6 section: Nymeria Sand useskin=oasis 18:05, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Spelling standards Your edit on the Eddard Stark article: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Eddard_Stark?diff=prev&oldid=239687 American English is standard on this wiki: "Honorable" never "Honourable".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:06, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Image policy Hey, you might want to familiarize yourself with the site's image policy before uploading any more files. - 14:10, April 17, 2016 (UTC) What the heck are you doing with image files? You're giving them...bizarre names, all composed of long strings of end-parentheses signs and number 9 symbols - such as "(((((99"....with no organizational scheme whatsoever. ....why? We have to work with these things. Assign comprehensible names. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:52, April 22, 2016 (UTC) " File:((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((999999999.gif ‎ " This is an actual name you gave an image file. This is absurd. We're running out of time until the premiere and I still have a lot of work to do, so here's what's going to happen: If you want the images to stay, you have to rename all of them. Don't simply rename the files with a redirect behind them, rename the links in pages such as "Sansa Stark" as well. If you do not fix all of the file names and links within the next week or two, I'm going to ban your account. I don't want it to come to that, I just don't want you to waste our time like this. Also....check to see if an image is already loaded on the wiki. You loaded up redundant copies for images of Jaime shoving Bran out the window. Did you think we never made a screenshot of that in the past five years? You would know this if you used the metadata and categories for images; you also didn't add categories to the images such as "Category: Bran Stark" etc. Please deal with all of this. The only reason I'm not outright punishing you for this is because the image files themselves were made in good faith and entirely useful from the user-end. Please just fix the mistakes you already made and learn from them in the future.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:02, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Only administrators can rename image files. - 08:46, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Blast.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 11:24, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Images I understand this is long overdue'', ''but I would just like to apologize for disregarding the image policy in the past. I now understand that you need these files organised and named properly. The reason I gave the images nonsensible names was so that I wouldn't have to go digging around in my files for them. I would just like to say sorry for any distress or anger I have caused regarding these images. I shan't be uploading anymore files on this Wiki anymore. I have taken your criticism into action and have started giving files proper names on other Wikis, so for that, I thank you. Any edits I make on Game of Thrones Wiki in the future, I will think twice about, checking formality, grammar, spelling, relevance and most importantly, the rules/policies. Sincerely, Colourful Walker (talk) 22:09, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Colourful Walker Well you don't need to leave, just be more careful in the future.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:23, June 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: RE: Summary, please RE: RE: Summary, please This site is full of speculations. Therefore, since it is impractical to remove every little thing that isn't fact, it would be far more appropriate to wait until they are proven otherwise. Until then, leave them alone. 19:26, June 13, 2016 (UTC) RE It's been established in the show that Ellaria Sand will likely declare war on the Lannisters. Do you really think the Sand Snakes would sail back to Dorne just to sail back to King's Landing again? I'll make my peace with your decision to delete my edit, but you really ought to think these kinds of things through in the future. 19:35, June 13, 2016 (UTC) RE I did establish that they'd probably be hiding, did I not? Not to mention they're highly distracted with the Sparrows and Faith Militant at the moment. Remember when Bran and Rickon hid from Theon inside the cryps of Winterfell after he had seized it? Have you ever even watched the show? Like, at all? 19:43, June 13, 2016 (UTC) RE The ship they killed Trystane on was docked in the bay outside King's Landing. I'd say that's within the general King's Landing area. 19:48, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :Even though you say you aren't uploading anymore images, I just wanted to go ahead and send the proper warning anyway. I am going back right now and renaming every single ))))))))).jpg file and it is quite the chore. 03:23, June 25, 2016 (UTC) My mistake Well, you were right about the Sand Snakes, so... sorry.